End
by Ominae
Summary: A look at Mark Sy's past as a Center and Spriggan agent. A few months later after operations in Japan were halted, the Center gets involved with the Bokuto Station as they prepare to shut down Umbrella.
1. Mission

You're Under Arrest: End

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of You're Under Arrest are under the copyright of Kosuke Fujishima, Kodansha, Studio DEEN and TBS. All other characters are either under the copyright of other creators/companies or are under my jurisdiction.

To all readers:

I've uploaded one shots to Yu Yu Hakusho, Tenchi Muyo GPX and a fic on Tom Clancy: Rainbow Six Vegas. Haven't gotten any reviews lately though. Anyway, leave that aside for the meantime.

This'll be a cross with mostly the Resident Evil series, though expect more to show up in the course of the story. Time for some human-to-human conflict for a change, folks. But I'll put some monster baddies later on.

To end this, I'd like to tell the readers if they enjoyed reading this story to please read and review my Yu Yu Hakusho, Tenchi Muyo GPX and a fic on Tom Clancy: Rainbow Six Vegas oneshots. Just look under my profile name for more details. Thank you very much!

Summary:

A look at Mark Sy's past as a Center and Spriggan agent. A few months later after operations in Japan were halted, the Center gets involved with the Bokuto Station as they prepare to shut down Umbrella once and for all over their responsibility to the Raccoon City Crisis. Will the Center be able to do so in its darkest hour? A sequel to Unusual Case and a crossover story.

_In 1998, the Center had secretly established a group of specially trained Center agents alongside a commando squadron as the organization's means to respond to paranormal/supernatural cases involving organized crime and terrorism._

_Known as the SHADOW (Specialist Hazard Agent Designated Operations Wing) and the Special Reaction Squad, these units are the answers to the Center's mandate to protect the Earth from all supernatural and paranormal entities that would threaten the world's way __of life by human perpetrators._

_These are some of their stories.  
_

Chapter 1: Mission

2003

Portal Entrance, Center, Somewhere in Canada

Emerging out of the portal as the only entrance to the Center, a secretive anti-paranormal organization, 18-year old of Asian descent walked onto a moving walkway before the walkway itself moved. A palm scanner appeared near the walkway, prompting him to place his left hand on it. Moments later, a laser scanner traced itself from the teen's head to his feet as a security check.

**"SHADOW agent Mark Sy, clear."**

"That's nice." murmured Mark, checking his O-Watch and reading through his message archive for an encrypted message that summoned him back to the Center after a few months of conducting operations against Umbrella. The special watch that he used so far was not malfunctioning, although almost when Martin tried to paw it away from him as one of the many U-Watch-like devices that he'd like to try. _Wonder what she wants this time?_

"MARK!" Billy called out to the Chinese-Filipino SHADOW agent, seated in his hover chair. "Good thing you got here in time."

"What is it, Billy?" Mark sighed and yawned.

"MOM has some news for you." Billy led Mark towards the elevator. "All I know is, you need to head back to Japan."

* * *

MOM's Office, Center, Somewhere in Canada

"Morning, Agent Sy." MOM greeted her SHADOW agent, wearing a prototype combat suit while practicing her kicks on a dummy resembling Martin before executing a roundhouse kick that broke its head off, making Mark have a sweat drop.

_Er, I better not tell Martin that MOM's still mad about him destroying the sculpture of that supposed space spider from planet what'sitsname. Kinda forgot the name, but who cares..._

"I have a new mission for you." Removing her combat goggles, MOM pressed some buttons on her desk, revealing a screen behind her before it projected some images on it.

"As you may remember, you were in Japan the last time to investigate some cases relating to the Umbrella Corporation." MOM briefed him. "However, we've intercepted some radio transmission regarding Wesker's contact with a lone UBCS survivor of the Raccoon City crisis." Moments later, the picture of a blonde man in UBCS combat gear made Mark's inside twist over his face.

"Nicholai Zinoviev." gritted Mark. "I remembered facing him initially back in '98. Is he hiding in Japan?"

"He keeps moving from one base to another in Japan. Probably got there via Umbrella connections." MOM answered. "You'll be working again with the Metropolitan Police Department on this case, but you'll have free reign on how to proceed for the rest of the case."

"What about Emoto, MOM?" Mark asked. "Last time I heard, the MPD wants him recaptured over his knowledge over the Bee Number files that he created for them since he's using them to help Wesker."

"I'll give out instructions later on, but it's definite that he'll be killed later on." MOM instructed her SHADOW agent once more. "I believe that this is the first order that I've given out to you and to the SHADOW unit since '98."

"Yes." Mark nodded.

"Very well." MOM replied. "I'll have Java sent out with you to Japan at once. Martin and Diana are busy attending to their mid-term exams."

"All right." Mark then asked his superior. "Will I have backup aside from them?"

"Of course." replied MOM, typing something on her computer. "I'll have some SHADOW agents contacted to provide backup aside from Dan."

"This way, Mark." Billy ushered him out of the office. "I need you downstairs in the R&D section. Some of the guys want to test something."

* * *

R&D Department, Center, Somewhere in Canada

"Here you are." A Center R&D scientist, human in appearance, handed him a strange-looking modular bullpup assault rifle. "This rifle was made at the request of one of our Japanese SHADOW agents."

"What the?" Mark examined the rifle. "Either it's me or it's a really a finely made Seburo MN-23."

"Yep." Billy zipped his hover chair nearby. "Hiyoshi requested it as his weapon. Wants you to test it for him personally."

"All right. I guess I can kill some time first anyway." Walking to the firing range, Mark loaded a 30-round magazine and proceeded to fire some 5.56 NATO bullets at his targets.

* * *

Somewhere in Torrington Academy, Sherbrooke, Quebec, Canada

"Achoo!"

A sneeze came from inside one of the many classrooms inside Torrington Academy, where Martin Mystery was taking a European history-based test when he sneezed. It was a good thing that he was in the rear, avoiding much attention to himself.

"Pardon me." Shuffling through his exam papers, Martin was busy answering his test when he was thinking about something.

_I wonder if someone's trying to talk about me...  
_

* * *

Inside Center Ford Escape, en route to Aizawa Residence, somewhere in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

_Your first order of business in Japan is to speak to a woman named Yuzuka Aizawa. She lives in the Sumida area alongside her little, Momoka Aizawa. The two had been orphaned when Yuzuka had graduated from college and Momoko entering her elementary education. The images are being transmitted to your Motorola MW800 as we speak.  
_

Driving inside a 2003 Ford Escape issued for Mark to use, he was seated alongside Java in the front passenger seat. Staring at the Motorola MW800, Mark noted that the woman appears to be in her early to middle '20s, alongside the picture of a much younger girl, appearing to be 12 or 13 years old. "Why speak to her anyway?"

_Those are the Aizawa siblings eh? Pretty for typical Japanese women... _Mark couldn't help, but grin at their images while continuing to drive the SUV.

"Pretty girls." Java said, staring at the Motorola MW800 screen.

"That's right, my caveman friend." grinned Mark. "Just try to be polite as much as you can."

"Java understand." nodded the caveman.

_Question her about her connections to Umbrella Japan. Apparently, her boyfriend was working as a research scientist for Umbrella who had gone missing for a month.. She does have some connections with a teacher named Keita Sakuragi, so see if you can about that too._

"I see." Mark studied the data on the Aizawa siblings after haling his Ford Escape near a stop signal. "If I'm right, the guy had gone missing for a month now after promising to propose to her or something. Seems that this Keita guy broke up after he had to move to teach in the United States. Guess I don't need to ask that."

_I'll have you placed on protection detail with her until we can figure what's going on. I've gotten some reports from some of our SHADOW agents in Japan that Ms. Aizawa may be an apparent assassination target by renegade Umbrella mercenaries.  
_

"All right." Seeing their destination up a few blocks away. "Get ready, Java. Looks like our target's coming up. Be sure to be on the alert. Looks like our Umbrella friends may try to do something with her."

"Java got it." Java nodded, giving a thumbs up.

* * *

Somewhere in the Organization Headquarters, Unknown Country

**"Greetings Wesker." **Seated in front of a computer screen, Albert Wesker saw the faces of Ada, Krauser and Tadashi Emoto.

**"Greetings, everyone." **greeted Wesker. **"I trust everything in Japan's been doing all right."**

**"Of course, Wesker." **smirked Krauser. **"We've finished bustin' up some Umbrella center in central Japan. All nothing but some security detail protecting the scientists."**

**"Are all the targets been taken care of?"**

**"Yeah. Especially Dr. Tanagawa. Darn bastard tried to escape when he saw our assault units going in the facility. But he seems to be dead, probably killed by Zinoviev."**

**"Understood. I want the full details on the report afterwards."**

**"I would gladly take care of that." **answered Tadashi Emoto, renegade MPD detective wanted in Japan for aiding and abetting Japanese mercenaries in attacking Bokuto Station 2 years ago.

Wesker smirked at Emoto. **"I'll be looking forward to the report then, Emoto. Wesker out."  
**

* * *

Living Room, Aizawa Residence, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Nice to meet you both." Yuzuka Aizawa, dressed in her kimono greeted Java and Mark after entering her residence after the latter had shown his credentials. "Thank you for being here on such short notice."

"No problem at all, Ms. Aizawa." Mark replied, shaking her hand. _Wow! She's a real looker in her '20s..._

"I suppose that you need information for your case." asked Yuzuka.

"That's right, Ms. Aizawa." replied Mark. "We believe that the remnants of the Umbrella Corporation may have been responsible for your boyfriend's disappearance."

"Please." Yuzuka shook her head. "Just call me Yuzuka. Have a seat."

Seated in a Senza position with Java waiting outside the living room, the Filipino Center agent proceeded to ask her.

"Ms. Yuzuka." began Mark. "I need to ask your relationship with Doctor Ichiro Tanagawa. Do you know that he was working from Umbrella's Japanese branch?"

"Yes, I do." Yuzuka nodded. "I met him during a Gokon 3 months ago when I was invited out by my friends."

"And this was after your previous, Keita Sakuragi, had left for a teaching job in the US, California in particular?"

Yuzuka nodded again. "Soon enough, Ichiro and I began our relationship and it had been strong. He was suppose to come back from a long trip somewhere in Osaka, where he had been conducting some work as part of his job."

"And this is where you reported his disappearance?" Mark questioned.

"He was missing last month." Yuzuka felt she wanted to cry. "At first, when he was missing for a few days, I thought he had to stay behind and do overtime. But the days soon turned into weeks, which forced me to contact the police."

_Better remind MOM to contact an agent of our in the Osaka PD. Think we may have a lead. _

Suddenly, some noises were heard outside.

* * *

Somewhere near the Aizawa Residence, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

A ponytailed purple-haired woman ran towards the Aizawa residence after getting off a local bus. Wearing a jacket over her red sleeveless shirt and black pants, she began a mad dash towards the house with a metallic yo-yo ready.

"Gotta hurry." gritted the girl, hoping that she would get to her destination on time.

* * *

Near Entrance, Aizawa Residence, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Java!" Mark yelled, hearing some noise outside.

"Java hear noise few minutes ago." Java said, pointing outside.

"Right." Mark nodded before using his O-Watch to activate his watch communicator. **"Billy. I think it's time I need that backup now. Something funny's going on here."**

**"Understood, Mark. Billy out." **Mark then reached into the inside of his black jacket. "Java, get inside and make sure Ms. Aizawa and her sister are okay."

"Okay." With Java staying inside the front garden, Mark drew out his Sig Sauer SP 2022 pistol and ejected its 15-round magazine to make sure that ammo was already inside. Silently slapping it back onto his pistol, Mark slowly peeked outside to see that the Center-issued Ford Escape was still outside when moments later, gunshots had erupted from the street.

"Damn!" Getting into a prone position, Mark fired two shots from his Sig Sauer SP 2022 before taking cover by leaning his body onto the wall that lead towards the opened right gate of the Aizawa residence.

* * *

Outskirts of Aizawa Residence, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"We have him, Mr. Zinoviev." said one of the armed men outside the Aizawa residence, standing on the other side of the street. "Our target's inside and the streets have been blocked off."

"Good." Nicholai drew out his Sig Sauer SP 2022 from his shoulder holster hidden from his jacket. "Do it."

"Yes sir." With that, the armed men fired their Colt M4A1 carbines towards the direction of the Aizawa residence.

* * *

Near Entrance, Aizawa Residence, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Got here in time, pal." Martin and his stepsister, Diana Lombard emerged out a portal that materialized near the living room. Malaysian SHADOW agent Daniel "Dan" Lee also emerged out of the portal, armed with his Franchi G41A2 carbine.

"You guys get back there and cover her sister." Mark instructed, pointing to Yuzuka. Diana ushered her inside with Martin retrieving his X-Rod from his U-Watch and turned it into a staff.

**"X-Rod selected." **prompted the U-Watch voice, materializing in his hands before it turned into an extended staff.

"Good thing you got here, Dan." greeted Mark. "I've got armed gunmen outside. Possibly Umbrella's already worn out toys."

"All right." Dan nodded. "I'll cover you from inside. You can probably use the car outside for cover." Dan fired suppressive fire from his G41A2, allowing Mark to dash outside and use the Ford Escape for cover. Seconds later, Mark used the SUV's engine block as cover when he fired some shots from his SP 2022, killing two mercenaries in the chest.

* * *

Somewhere inside Aizawa Residence, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"It's bad that stragglers are firing from outside," Martin grunted, using one end of his X-Rod to whack an intruder, who appears to be a foreigner, in the head before using the other end to thrust it to another intruder, trying to sneak up behind Martin from behind. "but it's worse that some were already inside."

"Yeah, I can tell." Diana, thought not proficient in firearms or in any mêlée weaponry, blocked a jab from another intruder before executing a foot sweep. "Umbrella must be desperate to eliminate their target."

"Heck," Martin twirled his staff over his head before using it to whack an intruder in the right temple, knocking him out cold. "you should have seen them back in '98."

"RAAA!!" Java, for his part, was at the advantage against the unarmed intruders. Who would have thought that they'd had to battle against a 10,000 year old caveman whose ferocity in unarmed combat when he held them by their necks and hurled them over his heads like javelin spears.

"I just hope the other guys are okay outside." remarked Diana, seeing that Java was able to take care of the last stragglers that had infiltrated the interior of the Aizawa residence when she went to check on Momoka's room while Java and Martin were on hand to protect Yuzuka from further harm.

* * *

Outskirts of Aizawa Residence, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Reloading!" yelled an Umbrella mercenary, who stopped shooting to reload his M4A1 carbine. He was, unfortunately, shot by Mark when he aimed his SP 2022's sights on his chest and fired two shots at him before aiming at Nicholai, armed with a Heckler and Koch MP5A3 submachine gun when his pistol's slide retracted, forcing him to take cover behind the engine block of a parked 2002 Toyota Crown parked near the curb.

"Damnit!" murmured Mark, reaching into his shoulder holster to reload his weapon while Dan fired from inside the Aizawa residence with his G41A2 before being forced to reload. A loud "IIYA!!" was heard in the background with sounds of punching and kicking heard from outside.

"The hell?" Mark peeked out of cover to see a purple-haired woman executing a double roundhouse kick on an armed mercenary before throwing another over her shoulder. Seeing another approach her from the front with a knife of sorts, the woman hurled her yo-yo at him, smacking him on his face.

"Isn't she..." Feeling something in his head, Mark eyed to the right to see two more mercenaries charging towards the newcomer, Sig Sauer SP 2022s drawn out.

"Oy!" yelled Mark, making them focus on the Filipino SHADOW agent instead. Before they fired their SP 2022 pistols, Mark fired his first and shot the both of them down.

Police sirens wailed in the air, forcing Nicholai to retreat towards an alley while being covered by surviving Umbrella mercenaries, firing their M4A1 carbine or their MP5A3 submachine guns at Mark and the purple-haired girl, keeping them back before they made their full escape.

* * *

Watching from the rooftop of a building nearby, a blonde man in his late '30s was grinning and smirking while watching Mark and the unknown girl assessing their situation before squad cars arrived towards the Aizawa residence.

"So, looks like good old 42's on the job. Haven't seen the runt since that Japanese guy saved him in '96 back in Manila." Checking his wristwatch, he saw that it was time for him to go.

"Better head back." chuckled the man. "Or Wesker would be bitting my head off."

* * *

Living Room, Aizawa Residence, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Everyone all right?" Mark and Dan went inside the Aizawa residence. Yuzuka had her sister, Momoka, who was hugging her due to the loud sounds of gunshots fired near their house. Diana was speaking to Yuzuka while Martin and Java ran up to speak to the two SHADOW agents.

"She alright?" Dan asked, checking to see that the Aizawa girls are safe.

"Yea." Martin replied. "We had some stragglers entering the house from the rear. But Java, Diana and I took care of them in a few minutes of spotting them."

"This just happened a few months after our last gig." Mark sighed and ran his right hand over his head.

"Is this the time where the mysterious murders had occurred?" asked the Canadian Center agent. Dan nodded at his answer.

"Ohayo!" A female voice came from the entrance, followed by footsteps that were heading towards the direction of the living room.

"The hell?" Dan's eyes were wide open when he saw two familiar police officers enter the house.

"Aren't they..." Martin suddenly had red cheeks when he saw the two females. However, he became crushed after seeing Mark greeting them.

"Miyuki." whispered Mark. "Haven't seen you in a while.

"Mark-kun." Miyuki hugged the Filipino SHADOW agent. Saori and Dan gave each other high fives.

"Er, forgot to introduce some people." Mark removed himself from Miyuki's hug, a bit embarrassed. "Like to introduce you Martin, Diana and Java. They work with me, but in different fields."

"Nice to meet you guys." Miyuki bowed a bit, showing courtesy.

"The feeling's mutual." Martin replied, who bowed quickly while blushing a bit. Java too did the same with Diana. Nearby, motorbike officer Ken Nakajima watched the scene unfold while guarding the hallway leading to the living room with some uniformed officers. Deep down, he couldn't help, but feel a bit jealous.

_Ever since the incident, I can't but wonder if there was something happening between them. _Ken gritted his teeth a bit. _Nah, can't be. Maybe it's Miyuki-san's way of thanking him since she hasn't seen him in a few months since the "incident". _

"Yo Ken." Ken was startled when he saw Mark standing next to him.

"Been tryin' to call ya." Mark chuckled.

"Sorry." Ken chuckled as well. "Too busy being on guard duty."

"Forget it." Mark shook his head.

"Pardon me, Mr. Officer." Martin came up next to Mark. "I was told that someone wants to speak with us."

"Yes, of course." Ken spoke to the Canadian agent in a bit of English. "She is waiting outside. Follow me, please."

* * *

Outskirts of Aizawa Residence, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"She was waiting outside." Ken said, referring to the purple-haired woman standing next to the sunglasses-wearing detective, minutes ago before speaking to Inspector Tokuno.

"Greetings." Saki showed her metallic yo-yo and flicked a button on it, showing the National Police Agency crest inside. "I'm Saki Asamiya, Sukeban Deka agent."

"We're from the Center, Ms. Asamiya." Mark, Martin, Diana and Dan showed their Center credentials to her.

"Wow..." Diana said, seeing Saki's yo-yo. "Mark and Martin told me about the Sukeban Deka program by the National Police Agency, but I thought it was merely a rumor that was cooked up for the media or so."

"Don't worry about that. It's real, I assure you." The Center agents blinked a bit by her conversational English. "I insist that you people call me Saki. Calling me Ms. Asamiya makes me feel old."

"No problem with us." Martin grinned, trying to be a bit suaved with Saki.

Dan whispered to his ear. "You know the data about her. She doesn't like people who try to look cool."

"So what now, guys?" Diana asked her Center comrades. "I have a feeling that this attack may be a prelude to something else."

Martin sighed while Saki was speaking to Miyuki and Natsumi. Diana was apparently right; the mysterious appearance of heavily armed men were something else. They just weren't any ordinary gangster that you can see on the street. They meant something else and they meant it when Center intelligence gathered reports of an attempt against Yuzuka Aizawa and possibly, her own sister Momoka.

"You're right, Di." answered Martin. "I don't like this one bit. If Umbrella remnants are responsible for killing Dr. Tanagawa, then they'd sent these armed guys simply just to shut her up for good."

"Guess one thing's right." sighed Dan, speaking to the other Center agents. "Today's gonna be a long, long night for us."

"Come on," Mark called on the other agents. "we better report back to the Center on this finding of ours." Mark stared to see the officers working on identifying the bodies on the ground, wounded or killed by Saki and the Center agents.

"Looks like this simple investigation will lead us to something else."

Chapter 1 END

PS - Can you guess where the Aizawa siblings are from? A hint here is that they're from the same mangaka who did Virgin Na Kankei.


	2. Unexpected

You're Under Arrest: End

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of You're Under Arrest are under the copyright of Kosuke Fujishima, Kodansha, Studio DEEN and TBS. All other characters are either under the copyright of other creators/companies or are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

After the arrival of the Center agents in Japan, mysterious armed men had their eyes on the Aizawa siblings when a Sukeban Deka detective aids them in driving away the armed assailants. Meanwhile, Wesker is preparing to dust off the relics of the old Umbrella Corporation. What is his purpose in sending Krauser and the others to Japan? Why does Umbrella desperately want to assassinate the Aizawa sisters? Will there be clues to crack the case? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

_In 1998, the Center had secretly established a group of specially trained Center agents alongside a commando squadron as the organization's means to respond to paranormal/supernatural cases involving organized crime and terrorism._

_Known as the SHADOW (Specialist Hazard Agent Designated Operations Wing) and the Special Reaction Squad, these units are the answers to the Center's mandate to protect the Earth from all supernatural and paranormal entities that would threaten the world's way of life by human perpetrators._

_These are some of their stories._

Chapter 2: Unexpected

Corridor, Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"This is lame..."

Now somewhere inside the Bokuto Station, Martin and his Center agent buddies Diana and Java were busy analyzing their next move. Dan was summoned to Singapore to conduct anti-Umbrella operations alongside the Singapore Police Force while Mark was called up by Ken Nakajima himself over the previous night.

"I don't know, Martin." Diana replied to her stepbrother. "It seems that Umbrella must be getting desperate here."

"It's true." mused Martin. "But I remember Mark and Dan telling me about player in the game too."

"Who that Martin?" Java asked while a male uniformed officer passed them carrying a stack of papers.

"Ex-STARS captain Albert Wesker." Martin answered.

"No way." Diana whispered. "You mean the guy from the famous STARS unit of the Raccoon Police Department?"

"That's him, Diana."

Turning to see the Malaysian Center SHADOW agent arrive, Dan began to explain about the man who was formerly the heads of the STARS unit.

"The guy was really with Umbrella from the very start. Used his STARS commander position to lure his mates as bait against the various creatures that the T-Virus exposed itself to. Same thing created the Raccoon City crisis."

"See." Martin said, supporting Dan's explanation.

"That's not all, either." Dan continued to explain himself. "Word has it that the guy survived death after being killed by an Umbrella biological weapon and is currently working for another company."

"So in other words, immortal?" Martin asked.

"Sorta." Dan asked. "Intelligence hasn't verified the fact how he was able to survive the Spencer Mansion Incident in 1998."

* * *

Traffic Section, Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Miyuki!" Emiko Ishii, a female traffic officer with short brown hair, came rushing in with the door opened loudly.

"Emiko-san!" Miyuki said. "What's wrong?" _She seems to be in a panic._

"It's Nakajima-san." panted Emiko. "And he's beating up one of the Center agents..."

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

Inside the safety of a Starbucks coffee shop, Wesker was in a small table alongside Ada, Krauser and Emoto. All four of them were wearing civilian clothes, with Emoto having more emphasis to wearing a baseball cap to conceal his face from the public since he recently escaped from police custody.

"All should be well so far." began Emoto, fixing his glasses. "I have a friend in the Metropolitan Police Department who kept tabs for me ever since I went underground a few years ago."

"I guess your source must be reliable." smirked Ada.

"Yes he is." Emoto took off his glasses and wiped the lenses with his handkerchief. "His name's Shinji Ogata. A colleague of mine who worked with me in creating the Bee Number One paper for the MPD before my superiors turned it down."

"So where is he now?" asked Krauser, sipping down some Espresso.

Emoto replied to Krauser's query. "Last time I spoke with him a few days ago, he's already been with the Public Security Bureau. Quite a good position if you ask me."

"Provides us some cover." concluded Wesker. "That's all that we need."

"However..." Emoto frowned. "I wasn't able to contact him since last night on the arrival of some foreign agents into Japan, which is bothering me a bit." Krauser grinned at Emoto's comments.

"You think something's up?" Ada asked.

"Either he's being held up at work." Emoto frowned further. "Or his cover was blown."

* * *

Corridor, Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Hey, what the hell's going on there?" Martin, Diana, Java and Dan stared outside after hearing a commotion outside the station.

"Why the hell is Nakajima beating up Mark?" Dan asked, seeing Ken punch Mark while holding him up against his wall. For some reason, Mark didn't show any sign of fighting back.

"Nakajima-junsa!" The loud voice of the Kacho caused Ken to stop launching his fist towards the victim's face. Kacho was standing near the maintenance garages alongside a small group of officers nearby to watch what was happening, mostly from the Traffic Section. "You will cease what you're doing this instant!"

"Kacho..." Ken whispered. Miyuki, Detective Okabayashi and Aoi helped Mark up on his feet and began to assist him in heading towards the infirmary. "Er, well. Let me explain sir..." The shades-wearing officer saw Miyuki cast a glare at him before assisting Mark into the station.

"I don't need to hear your explanation." Kacho angrily replied. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be suspended for one day without pay. Is that understood, Nakajima-junsa?"

"Hai." Ken sighed.

* * *

Infirmary, Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Just what the heck happened, Mark?" Martin sighed, seated on a chair next to Mark's cot. The others were busy in a meeting summoned by MOM back in the Center. However, she ordered Martin to stay put in Japan with the injured SHADOW agent for the time being. "You usually don't get involved into stuff like this."

"All started when that guy Ken tried to ask me something about one of the officers who stayed in our Sumida safehouse during a SHADOW operation." Mark narrated the details to his Center colleague. "He asked about the details about if there was something between us."

"You mean with the officer with the black ponytail that brought you in?" Mark nodded, making the Canadian agent a bit confused. "You're not into girl-hunting." The comment made Martin grin instead. "Like I am."

"Yeah, I know." Mark sighed, feeling a bit tired when he was lying down on the cot. Suddenly, Martin's U-Watch began to beep loudly. Pressing a button on it, MOM's hologram began to appear from it.

"Agents Mystery and Sy, you're to report back to the Center at once."

* * *

MOM's Office, Center, Somewhere in Canada

"Everyone." MOM was pleased to see all of the agents had reported back to the Center on time. "There seems to be some news in relation to our previous case regarding the appearance of the Hunter-class monsters that I've directed to you two." MOM spoke to Mark and Dan, nodded at her in reply.

"What is it then?" Dan asked. "Did intelligence figure out who the leak was all along, MOM?"

"It's even better, Agent Lee." MOM grinned. "We've gotten some information that the leak himself was arrested a while ago." She then faced Billy, who was nearby in his hoverchair. "Billy."

Moments later, a holographic image of a TV news report from the NHK showed uniformed policemen escorting a cuffed man in his late '20s, wearing a brown suit with his hands cuffed behind him into a waiting Nissan squad car.

"The man arrested is Shinji Ogata, a detective with the Public Security Bureau. He was arrested after the Public Security Investigation Agency ran a surveillance job on him after some chatter was intercepted with him taking a call from Emoto himself and some unknown man."

"So he's the leak?" Mark yelled, not realizing that the enemy was closer than they thought.

MOM sighed. "I'm afraid so. That's why I'm extending your work back in Japan. And don't worry about the Aizawa siblings. They're under our custody for the meantime."

"So if he's caught..." Diana asked her superior. "Then doesn't that close the case?"

"Unfortunately not." Billy said, wearing his human suit disguise while standing next to MOM's table. "Intelligence has ran some simulations on regards for Mr. Ogata's transfer into court tomorrow. Of all the simulations, almost 90 percent of them will involve an attack on the police convoy escorting him."

"Does that mean..." Martin was now ready to squeal like some fanboy who was waiting in line for a good movie to start. "that we can get to do some action out there?" He then proceeded to do various Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan fighting poses before doing the former's warcry. "Hwaaahhh!" Diana smacked him on the head with a harisen just to "control" him.

Mark, Dan and Billy began to sweat drop after seeing what Diana had done to Martin.

_Why do I get a feeling that we're seeing a Sousuke and Kaname team in the making? _thought Mark, after seeing the harisen appear out of nowhere.

"Anyway," MOM began to speak again. "you guys have new orders." The black-haired woman stared at her agents seriously this time. "I want you five to be with the police escort tomorrow first thing in the morning. Dan and Martin, I want you two to coordinate with the authorities on the matter before the convoy moves out. Understand?"

"Got it." Martin replied, rubbing his head. _Ow! That smarts!_

"Will we receive backup?" Mark asked.

"I'll have other SHADOW agents notified right away." MOM answered. "The SRS will be on standby too as well."

"But wait a second." Diana asked MOM. "I know that the SHADOW agents are trained for this kind of thing, but what about us?" said Diana, referring to herself, Martin and Java.

"You three will be their backup." MOM said. Diana merely stared at MOM with question in her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be sure that you five will receive adequate reinforcements just in case."

As Martin, Diana and Java were leaving, MOM motioned to Mark and Dan to stay behind.

"As for you two, you have new orders with your current ones..."

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

"This is bad, ladies and gentlemen."

Tadashi Emoto had assembled Wesker, Krauser and Ada to a meeting in a secret Organization base somewhere in Tokyo after learning in the news that Ogata was arrested by PSIA/PSB agents in a sting operation.

"It looks like our friend was caught in a trap." Emoto began, fixing his glasses. "And it seems that we'll all be exposed unless we get rid of the bad egg."

"You mean you want to kill him?" Krauser asked, without any care or worry in his comment.

"Exactly." Emoto nodded.

"If I recall corectly," Wesker began. "you were the author of some documents that you've done for the MPD, am I right?"

"Yes." Emoto nodded. "I created Bee Number One, detailing the attack on a police station in an urban area."

"So you're the one responsible for the Sumida crisis eh?" Ada raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"Save the compliments for later." Wesker scoffed Ada. "Right now, we need a plan to eliminate him in the convoy before he gets to court."

"I do have a plan here." Emoto grinned. "I did had a hand in creating another plan aside from Bee Number One."

"You do?" This suggestion suddenly had perked Wesker's curiosity.

"Yes," Emoto nodded again. "I did brainstorm a Bee Number Two as a plan to defend a station from such an attack. Although I have created other plans as well..." He then fixed his necktie a bit before getting a folder out from his inner jacket pocket. "The initial plan for Bee Number Three, which I didn't present to my superiors, foresees an attack on a police convoy." Wesker took the folder from Emoto, browsing it for details. "Though it foresees an attack by armed gunmen, I can have this easily changed."

"This just happens to get more and more interesting." Krauser chuckled.

"I think I can make a few arrangements." Wesker suggested, having read the folder's contents. "With that plan, modifications should be able to suit this operation."

"Who are you going to call?" Ada asked.

Wesker could only smirk. "You'll see, my dear."

* * *

Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Convoy, somewhere in Sumida, en route to Chiba District Court, Chiba, Japan

"This is boring."

Traveling in a convoy of squad cars, most of them from Tokyo's special wards, the five Center agents were in two SUVs behind the rest of the convoy was already on the road. Miyuki and Natsumi were in their Honda Today alongside Tokuno, Sugihara, Okabayashi and Inspector Kinoshita as part of the Bokuto Station's contribution in securing the police convoy carrying the arrested detective Shinji Ogata after being in the Tokyo Detention Center for a day.

"You think so, Dan?" replied Mark. The two were inside a 2002 Hummer H2 fielded by the Center and was behind a 2002 Nissan Cedric squad car from the Tokyo MPD. Martin, Diana and Java were behind the two SHADOW agents in a 2002 Ford Expedition. So far, the convoy was doing well without incident.

* * *

"Martin?" Diana asked her stepbrother, driving the Ford Expedition. "Do you think this convoy will be okay? I mean, MOM said something about a possible attack."

"Heck." Martin replied. "Maybe there is and maybe there isn't one, who knows?" He then shrugged his shoulders. "The important thing is to get ready for it, anytime, anywhere. Right Java?" The caveman replied and said, "Martin right."

"Still." Diana sighed. "It's best that we be careful about this. We could be attacked at any time."

* * *

"Now entering the highway via No.6 Mukojima Route, Saori-chan."

Saori studied their position on the Honda Today's laptop, showing the convoy's position on the digital map as the convoy had entered the Shuto Expressway. "So far, so good Miyuki-sempai."

"Yeah, I know." Miyuki commented, getting the Today into the highway after merging with the traffic. "Everything seems to be okay."

"Let's hope it stays that way."

* * *

"Dan, how's it going?" With Mark on the steering wheel of the Hummer H2, Dan typed up some commands on the H2's laptop to see their position via GPS satellite mapping.

"It's okay." Dan replied. "After 5 minutes of entering the Route 6 highway section, the convoy appears fine." His O-Watch suddenly beeped loudly. "Hold on, I think a message is coming."

While Dan used his O-Watch communicator to speak with Martin, Mark continued to drive on in the H2, keeping a steady course alongside the convoy that had the arrested detective with some PSIA vehicles taking the lead. It was now 7 minutes since they entered the Route 6 section of the Metropolitan Expressway.

_Why do I get this feeling that this is too easy? _Mark wondered, feeling some sweat drop down from his forehead. While wondering if the convoy would be all right, he looked around to view the sky above them. Well, it seemed normal aside from the white clouds and its sky bluish background that accompanied it. So far, Dan informed him that they were nearing the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line via the Wangan route. All seems to be well...

Except for some helicopters that have mysteriously appeared out of nowhere above their position.

"WHAT...THE...HELL?" yelled Mark, watching several Boeing AH-64D Apache attack helicopters appear in the sky.

"Damn!" Dan shouted. "Must have used optic camouflage!"

* * *

"Martin, look!" Diana pointed to Martin the various Apache choppers that appeared out of nowhere.

"How'd they get here?" asked Martin, seeing that the convoy was about to disengage from their formation.

"Get down!" Martin yelled. Moments later, the Apaches fired their M230 30 mm cannons to confuse the police convoy. Most of the motorbike officers were gunned down by the hail of 30 mm bullets before some of them began to launch their payload of Hydra 70 missiles to destroy some of the police and PSIA vehicles that were escorting a 2002 Toyota Hiace police van that held the arrested prisoner inside.

* * *

MOM's Office, Center, Somewhere in Canada

"What?" MOM was not happy to hear Billy's news.

"I'm afraid so, MOM." Billy replied, now seated in his hoverchair. "The convoy that Martin and the others were accompanying came under attack by attack helicopters that materialized out of nowhere."

"Any casualties?" asked MOM.

"Not much though." replied Billy. "But most of the casualties are either from the police or agents from the Public Security Investigation Agency. Martin and the others are fine, from what I've gathered from intelligence."

_Thank goodness. _MOM massaged her left temple; the situation doesn't seem to be in their favor.

"So what do we do?" Billy asked, a bit nervous on waiting for the next order.

"Get any available SHADOW agent out to Tokyo." MOM said, typing a few commands on the keyboard that was taken out via table drawer. "And make it fast." Billy, without saying another word, immediately left the office to carry out her orders.

_If we don't do something, they'll all die. And all our hard work to end the Umbrella Corporation will be left in vain.  
_

* * *

Somewhere on Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line, Shuto Expressway, Tokyo, Japan

"Urghhh..."

With his head on the steering wheel, Mark groaned while trying to stay conscious. When he woke up, he noted that the Hummer H2 was smashed to the Ford Expedition, its left side had collided with the Expedition's trunk. Nearby, screams of people were heard as civilians were being evacuated while responding police officers motioned to them, telling them to get away from the bridge.

"Damn." Eyeing the H2's windshield, Mark saw that it had been shattered by the Apache's 30 mm cannon though not completely due to the windshield being bulletproof. Dan later woke up, shaking his head to clear the pain from his temples.

"Darn..." moaned the Malaysian SHADOW agent. "Those darn Apaches rained hell on our convoy. Though I can't say if the squad cars are okay, looks like ours are fine despite it having bullet dents on them."

"Can you move?" Mark asked, removing his seat belt and opening the driver's door, climbing out.

"Yeah, I can." Dan removed his seatbelt before kicking the windshield in front of him. After doing so, he climbed out by using the hole where the windshield had used to be. Meanwhile, Mark assisted Martin and Diana in getting out of the Expedition, nearly wrecked by 30 mm bullet holes too.

"Looks like our rides are toast." Mark commented. "Apparently both are nearly riddled by the 30 mm cannons from the Apaches, though they were bulletproof."

"We better get ready." Dan and Mark drew out their sidearms while Martin got on the U-Watch to make contact with MOM. Java guided Diana behind the smashed H2, using it for cover as automatic gunfire began to echo around the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line.

"I just hope help arrives." Diana said, hiding behind the Expedition with Java protecting her.

* * *

Minutes later, 4 Sikorsky UH-60L Black Hawk helicopters landed nearby, its position north of the police-PSIA convoy. Teams of Umbrella Special Forces Unit and Shadowlaw commandos were deposited with Wesker, Ada, Krauser and Emoto along them. With civilian vehicles, for the most part, scattered around the Aqua-Line bridge, it was perfect for the assault team to take out any remaining stragglers and get to their target.

"Looks like my contacts with Shadowlaw have worked." boasted Wesker, taking out an AMT Hardballer pistol from his shoulder holster hidden by his black windbreaker. "Not only that, but it seems that they've been willing to provide some manpower."

"Yep." Krauser grinned, wearing his maroon beret, black shirt and Woodland pants. "Looks like it's going to be fun." He held a Heckler and Koch UMP 45 submachine gun.

"Thanks to my Bee Number Three plan." Emoto chuckled, wielding a Beretta 92FS pistol on his right hand. "Well, modified according to Wesker's plans."

"Doesn't matter anyway." shrugged Ada, armed with her Steyr TMP submachine gun, retractable stock folded out. "We still need to meet our objectives."

"Agreed." nodded Wesker. Seeing that USFU and Shadowlaw commandos were using the abandoned civilian vehicles for cover as they began to engage surviving police officers and PSB officers. Seconds later, the Apache choppers engaged their optic camouflage and left the scene.

"Sir!" yelled one of the USFU soldiers, kneeling next to Wesker with his Colt M4 carbine, had spoken to another USFU commando with a manpack radio. "We've received some communication that the Tokyo Metropolitan Police is scrambling their Special Assault Teams in 10 minutes."

"10 minutes." sighed Wesker, fixing his sunglasses. "More than enough time to get to our target."

"Sir?" asked the USFU soldier.

"Hurry and secure the target!" Wesker ordered, seeing that Krauser and Emoto were using an abandoned 2000 Toyota Crown taxi for cover before engaging two PSB agents while Ada was kneeling behind the taxi's engine block. "10 minutes should be more than enough to get to the target. Remember to secure the target at all cost! Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

Seeing a police officer preparing to draw out his Nanbu M60 revolver after he opened the driver's door of the wrecked 2001 Nissan Cedric squad car, Wesker simply raised his Hardballer pistol and fired several .45 ACP bullets at his target. Three of them struck his target dead-on while two destroyed the window of the opened door.

"Looks like we're going to have fun." Wesker ejected the Hardballer to check on the magazine's remaining .45 ACP bullets inside. Seeing that it was still there, Wesker slapped it back on his sidearm while moving forward to take cover behind a 2000 Subaru Impreza WRX when pistol gunfire began to zip past above him, some of it smashing the WRX's glass windows.

From a distance, it had seemed that the entire Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line bridge has been turned from an ordinary expressway into a small war zone.

Chapter 2 END

PS - Pardon for being late! Been watching Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, all of it in full detail lately since I got a portable external HDD bought. Love it so much that I might attempt an FMP comeback. I'll try and start with a oneshot before doing a multichaptered story. Been a year or two before I did this I guess. Back then, I was forced to erase it since low reviews basically forced me to redo my strategy to do a successful FMP multichaptered story. But this time, I've got a really, really good story plot that I can use. It's either that or try to do some oneshots, mostly Jiraishin by Tsutomu Takahashi before doing a Resident Evil 4 multichaptered story. I'll decide once this story is done. Hopefully, it'll be a week for me to finish the 3rd and possibly last chapter to this story.

As for this one, I should end this madness by the 3rd chapter. And also, I may erase my Yu Yu Hakusho story since no one's bothering to review... Sigh, maybe I should've chosen a better one shot for that category. Oh well, read and review as always after reading this chapter, folks.


	3. Ambush

You're Under Arrest: End

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of You're Under Arrest are under the copyright of Kosuke Fujishima, Kodansha, Studio DEEN and TBS. All other characters are either under the copyright of other creators/companies or are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

En route to assist the Tokyo MPD in securing Shinji Ogata, an arrested detective for making contact with renegade detective Emoto and Wesker, Center agents led by Martin Mystery was ordered by MOM to do the unusual job of guarding his police convoy. However, the convoy was under attack by mysterious attack helicopters that decimated the joing Tokyo Metropolitan Police-Public Security Investigation Agency convoy in a matter of minutes. Can the prisoner be secured? What will happen to him? Will there be a way to close this case? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

_In 1998, the Center had secretly established a group of specially trained Center agents alongside a commando squadron as the organization's means to respond to paranormal/supernatural cases involving organized crime and terrorism._

_Known as the SHADOW (Specialist Hazard Agent Designated Operations Wing) and the Special Reaction Squad, these units are the answers to the Center's mandate to protect the Earth from all supernatural and paranormal entities that would threaten the world's way of life by human perpetrators._

_These are some of their stories._

Chapter 3: Ambush

Somewhere on Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line, Shuto Expressway, Tokyo, Japan

"Martin! Take this." Mark tossed Martin a Walther P5 pocket pistol, already loaded, from the H2's glove compartment. Using cover of the wrecked Ford Expedition, Mark poked his right hand out and used his Sig Sauer SP 2022 pistol to fire blind shots at the enemy to keep them from advancing. "Dan! Got the weapons?"

"Yeah." Dan had two Heckler and Koch G36C compact rifles, as well as tactical vests. "I just got a transmission from MOM. We're expecting reinforcement in a matter of minutes."

"Just when we need them." muttered Mark, wearing his vest handed to him by Dan. "Good thing I took precautions to wear the Armored Machine Suit."

"Sorry about that." Dan said. "I got double and not yours by mistake."

"It's fine." Mark replied, taking the G36C after Dan inserted a 30-round magazine on it before Mark did the same and slid the handle back to have a round ready for use. "Better than nothing."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Martin protested, holding the P5. "I can't simply use this thing."

"Come on, Martin." sighed Mark. "It's like the time we played Time Crisis 2 in the arcade."

"Well except that this has live ammunition!" Martin protested even more, only to duck down to prevent bullets from taking his life when he crouched on the ground.

A Center UH-60 Black Hawk landed near the stranded agents, depositing MOM and a group of armed SHADOW agents wearing what looked like sneaking suits.

"Greetings agents." MOM began. Martin and the others were stunned to see MOM so calm while SHADOW agents were preparing to advance towards the armed USFU and Shadowlaw commandos attacking the convoy.

"MOM!" Martin yelled. "You can't be here. We're in the middle of a gunfight here."

"I understand." MOM replied. "And that's why I personally took the time to get your reinforcements here."

The agents rolled their eyes. "Whatever, MOM. Anyway, we're still under attack."

"Martin's right, MOM." Diana said, supporting her stepbrother. "It's still dangerous. Why don't you get back to the Center for now while we deal with them?" Dan and Mark used an abandoned 1998 Mitsubishi 4-door Pajero for cover and fire, with the former firing from the safety of the engine block with the latter firing at the incoming USFU and Shadowlaw commandos from the door windows after being shot up to use them as a firing port.

* * *

As Emoto advanced to the Toyota Hiace police van where the arrested detective was held, the spectacled renegade officer saw that several teenagers wearing sneaking suits and armed with various small arms were slowly advancing towards them, killing some of the USFU commandos accompanying him. Seeing that the van was secured, Emoto opened the sliding door to find the handcuffed detective inside.

"Emoto-san!" yelled Shinji, happy to see him. "Thank goodness! Are you here to get me out?" Emoto eyed the officers in the driver and front passenger seats were gunned down by Shadowlaw commandos, shot from the front with a PSB detective inside the van killed by automatic gunfire from a USFU commando's Heckler and Koch MP5A3 submachine gun.

"Iya!" Emoto shrugged his shoulders. "I'm afraid not..." He then raised his Beretta 92FS.

* * *

"Come on!"

Mark and Dan were with a small group of SHADOW agents, mostly 4. Another team of 6 more SHADOW agents were divided to take the right side of the cordoned Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line to distract and mop up the enemy from their exposed sides.

"Look." Dan pointed out the bullet-ridden 2000 Honda Legend, collided to the side of a 2003 Toyota Corolla. "Isn't that Tokuno's car?"

"Yeah." Mark said, gritting his teeth. "Come on! We gotta save them!"

Dan went towards the Legend, seeing Tokuno and Sugihara slumped inside. Dan and a SHADOW agent, a Caucasian, checked their pulses to see if they were still alive.

"They're okay." Dan said.

"Right. Let's get them out." Mark gestured to some of the agents to provide cover for Dan and the other SHADOW agent to secure the injured Tokuno and Sugihara while the others were using the abandoned vehicles for cover while firing at the USFU and Shadowlaw commandos with Ada and Krauser in the fray.

"MOM, this is Dan." Dan spoke on his O-Watch's communicator. "Can you get a portal open? We've got some wounded detectives here..."

Moments later, a loud gunshot was heard, echoing throughout the entire bridge.

* * *

"A pity." Emoto chuckled, watching the smoke rise from the barrel of his Beretta 92FS after firing a shot that killed Shinji on the head. "It's a shame really. We simply can't keep you alive to disclose our activities."

"Sir!" A USFU commando yelled from outside. "We've some trouble coming our way! We have to withdraw at once to the choppers!" Seconds later, a hail of 5.56 NATO bullets killed the masked soldiers instantly with Emoto taking cover from inside the Toyota Hiace, firing from inside to keep himself protected.

"Let me go!" Nearby, some USFU commandos took Miyuki hostage from the Honda Today, partially wrecked in the crash after the Apaches gunned down the convoy. Saori, on the other hand, was dragged towards the SHADOW agents as a diversion while Krauser lead the men away, taking Miyuki with him.

* * *

"A gunshot..." murmured Martin, who accompanied the second SHADOW team with Java in tow. Diana had been taken out of the field and was in the Center for her own protection. Using the right side of the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line to thin out the enemy, Martin had the P5 tucked into his pants, never wanting to use it.

"Get them!" Multiple Shadowlaw commandos charged towards Martin and the other SHADOW agents, climbing over the divider. Martin was nervous and slowly took out the P5, not wanting to use it unless the situation requires so. _I don't even want to use this thing. Mark said that I have to use it when I have to. _Due to his concentration in gripping the P5 tucked in his pants, Martin was tackled onto the ground by a masked Shadowlaw commando. Java was busy fending himself by using his caveman to punch, kick and throw them around while the other SHADOW agents opened fire at the enemies.

"Get... off... me..." grunted Martin, who was struggling with the commando to take the P5. "Get off!" The two kept struggling for the pistol, now in their hands as the two tried to wrestle control of it. A few minutes later, a loud gunshot was heard.

"Martin!" Java yelled, using his caveman strength to toss a Shadowlaw commando over his head, hitting the metal frame of an abandoned 1998 Toyota Dyna truck. Rushing to check on his friend, Java moved the commando on top of him when he saw Martin was shaking and breathing hard on the concrete road, shaking out of fear that he had killed someone with a gun.

He had some blood on his face for the most part with a little on his neck. Java also saw that Martin was shaking, looking down to see his hands shaking with the P5 on his right hand. Smoke had been emitting out from the weapon's barrel, showing that it was fired.

* * *

"Shit! We better hurry!" Mark, Dan and the other SHADOW operatives were being pinned down by automatic gunfire while a Shadowlaw commando was seen nearby, holding Saori as a hostage at gunpoint. On the way, Mark had secured Okabayashi and Inspector Kinoshita with, in a miracle, minor injuries, despite their Toyota Corolla being totaled by 30 mm bullets from the Apache gunships.

"You little pricks!" yelled the masked Shadowlaw commando, pointing a Sig Sauer P226 at her right temple. "You better get back! We'll kill her!"

"Chiu!" Mark yelled. "Take left!"

"Right!" The Taiwanese SHADOW agent, armed with a Heckler and Koch PSG-1, stared at the rifle's mounted Hensoldt 6x42 scope, peering down to get a good shot at the commando's head while avoiding Saori's own as the commando continued to utter threats on killing Saori while she screamed for help. After giving the thumbs up, the SHADOW agents tossed out flashbangs, stunning them. Chiu looked away for a split second before returning his sights on the Hensoldt scope again, seeing that Saori was out of the way and was on the ground after being stunned by the flashbang. Squeezing the PSG-1's trigger, the commando took a shot in the chest before he collapsed. He then moved out to secure Saori after Mark rushed over with his Armored Machine Suit helping him to move quicker and fired several shots from his G36C to finish off.

"Move it!" Dan rallied the other Center SHADOW agents, firing his G36C at the stunned commandos. The others opened fire at will at the incoming commandos and at the Toyota Hiace van where Emoto and a commando tried to fire back a few meters away where Saori was taken. Mark, using the mounted ACOG sight on the rifle's picatinny railing, until...

"Dan! Look..." Hiyoshi, the Japanese SHADOW agent, pointed out to the wrecked Toyota Hiace van. With the commando dead after taking some shots into the body and slumped inside, Emoto raised his hands and dumped his Beretta 92FS, now realizing that he had ran out of ammunition.

"I surrender." Emoto mocked the SHADOW agents, some moving to surround him while the others led by Dan moved forward to pursue Wesker. "It looks like you won."

"Apparently." Hiyoshi aimed his Seburo MN-23 carbine at him. "You ran out of ammo, looks like you lost."

"It seems so." Emoto replied. "So what are you going to do?"

"You know the order guys." Mark said, reminding his fellow SHADOW agents. Within minutes, the Filipino agent took the lead and emptied the rest of his G36C magazine at Emoto. Hiyoshi and the others subsequently fired their weapons at him too, killing him during the hail of gunfire directed at him.

* * *

_"Your orders are to execute Tadashi Emoto, should you encounter him during the rest of the case." MOM began to give out the SHADOW agent's first wetwork assignment, the first that she had done ever since forming the SHADOW unit years ago.  
_

_MOM had issued her orders to Mark and Dan, still standing in front of her desk._

_"Is this a wetworks assignment?" Dan asked._

_"Yes it is." MOM replied. "We simply can't risk Mr. Emoto bidding himself out to the highest one should he move out from Wesker's grip or some other thing that should cause Mr. Emoto to go freelance. His knowledge on the Bee Files done for the MPD is simply too dangerous for terrorists to get their hands on."_

_"Understood, MOM." Mark answered. "We'll carry out our orders as necessary."_

* * *

"Looks like they got him." Krauser said, firing his UMP 45 at the incoming SHADOW agents with Ada covering him, using the body of a 2002 Nissan Caravan for protection.

"It appears so." Wesker said, looking at the situation from his sunglasses. "And our numbers are dwindling too. But anyway, Emoto has outlived his usefulness to us." said the blonde man, reloading his Hardballer pistol.

Wesker turned to the side and told a USFU commando his orders, "Bring the other police officer out at once. We need to show him something and give her a good show..."

* * *

"Yo!" One of the SHADOW agents, African in origin, motioned to Mark. "I think he wants you to come out." The agents were taking cover, using the vehicles scattered on the road. Wesker was taunting to the agents to send their "leader" out.

"I see." Mark replied, kneeling next to the agent who was using the rear portion of a semi-trailer for cover. "Hold this for me." Handing the G36C to the African SHADOW agent, Mark confronted Wesker out in the open and faced the shades-wearing man.

"I haven't seen you since '96." Mark greeted him sarcastically, standing on the open stretch of road covering the Center agent and the ex-STARS officer. "I heard you went traitor on your STARS comrades. So were you payed by Umbrella?"

"You made a big mistake." Wesker grinned. "You see, I was with Umbrella from the start. Not paid. My loyalty originally belongs to them..."

Mark got into a fighting stance, raising his hands near his chest. "So what? Umbrella's gonna go down the drain. And I see that you went traitor on them too..."

"That is true." Wesker moved his head around. "But I did it so that I can recreate Umbrella in my own way."

"I'm not gonna stand here and watch you do it." Before Mark could take out his pistol, Wesker shook his left index finger left and right.

"That's not how it's going to be." Wesker said before he snapped his fingers. "Because she'll be in trouble if you do that." Two USFU commandos held Miyuki by her arms, apparently a hostage.

"BASTARD!" Mark yelled, his anger rising in his tone.

"Now, now." Wesker reminded his opponent. "I won't kill her. She'll be here, to say, watch you get beaten up by me." Wesker then flexed his arms. "So, are you ready?"

Mark snarled even more, zipping up the collar on his Armored Machine Suit hidden under his jacket. "Bring it."

* * *

Somewhere in central Japan

"Mr. Zinoviev!" yelled one of the USFU commandos. "We've got radio chatter that the police is moving in."

"This is bad." gritted Nicholai. "Wesker told me that he'd send help. And right now, they haven't arrived."

"What do we do?" asked the commando. "We simply can't afford to evacuate the researchers."

Nicholai mused. The masked commando was right. While their facility is hidden away from the cities, it wouldn't be long before the police can locate them. _I guess that the end justifies the means after all..._

"Leave it to me..."

* * *

Somewhere on Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line, Shuto Expressway, Tokyo, Japan

Back on the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line bridge, Wesker and Mark had begun to engage each other with their fists. Wesker was so far gaining the upper hand, using his mysterious speed to clock in multiple punches and kicks straight at the SHADOW agent.

_He's fast! Not just for a normal person... _All that Mark could do was to block every punch and kick that he could see coming for him. Seeing Wesker was about to execute a roundhouse kick, Mark countered it by using his right leg to block the kick and use his leg block to kick his leg down. Suddenly, Wesker dashed to his left and executed another roundhouse kick, nailing him on his chest.

"Here I go!" Martin entered the fray, using his U-Watch to draw out his X-Rod.

**"X-Rod selected!" **After the rod materialized, Martin took it and extended it, turning it into a staff and used it to counter Wesker's fast punches.

"Martin." Mark groaned, standing up. "Heard you got into a life crisis after firing the P5 I handed to you."

"I did." Martin used the staff to do thrusts against Wesker, who managed to block them by moving left and right at fast speed. "But then I realized that I may have to do that at some point in my agent career."

Mark stood up slowly, feeling some pain from being roundhoused before drawing out his Fairbarn Sykes Commando Pattern 1 combat knife from the sheath on his belt, charging towards Wesker.

"Two against one eh?" smirked Wesker. "Seems unfair, but I like the odds." Seeing that Martin was about to strike his left temple, Wesker raised his left hand to block it and took control of the staff, using it to strike Martin on the left side of his chest before using it to attack Mark on the chest, striking him in the center after minutes of dodging their attacks.

"Damn!" Martin gritted, seeing that his staff was taken.

"Too slow." grinned Wesker, twirling the staff on his fingers. "Most of your moves are quite predictable..."

"Oh yeah?"

Using the power of the Armored Machine Suit, Mark made a mad dash for Wesker and brought up his combat knife and slashed his face, which missed since Wesker moved his head back. Only his shades were broken, cut in half. In a split second, a metallic yo-yo zipped straight and smacked on Wesker's chin, forcing him down on the ground.

"Saki." Mark whispered, seeing the pink-haired Sukeban Deka beside him. Turning his attention to Wesker, Mark noted something about his eyes. One thing is for sure, though.

They weren't any normal eyes that a human would have.

"What's with his eyes?" Saki said, horrified to see Wesker's pupils.

"That means..." Martin began, not believing that Wesker had orange pupils instead of having normal ones. _Then the rumors were true that he injected something on himself..._

"He took something to get himself alive." Mark snarled, horrified and shocked at Wesker's appearance.

"So how did you three like my new look?" grinned the blonde man, taking out another pair of sunglasses and putting them on. "Intriguing, isn't it?"

"Why you..." Saki readied her metallic yo-yo on her hands.

"But enough of me for now." Wesker snapped his fingers, with Krauser and Ada standing near him. "You've just pissed me off so much that I've decided to call in a little help to even the odds."

* * *

Cabin, Tokyo Metropolitan Police AgustaWestland EH101, en route to Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line

Inside a Tokyo Metropolitan Police AgustaWestland EH101, a squad of Special Assault Team operatives were at the ready with their Heckler and Koch MP5A4 submachine guns and their ballistic faceplates positioned to cover their faces mounted on their PASGT helmets.

_Mataku! I can't believe that I have to be called in during my rest period... _One of the SAT operatives seated near the EH101's door, a female in facial form, was stretching her legs while seated inside the chopper's cabin, waiting for orders to come in.

"All right!" The EH101's co-pilot yelled out from the control room. "We're almost near the designated drop point! Good luck guys, we've got reports of armed tangos lingering around the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line."

"Okay!" yelled a man in his early '30s, designated as the head of the SAT squad. "You heard that? In a few minutes, we'll be rappelling down to the designated point. Our mission is to neutralize armed tangos that have attacked a convoy en route to bring Shinji Ogata to the Chiba District Court."

"Sir!" One of the SAT operatives asked. "What are our other orders aside from securing the bridge?"

"We need to recapture Ogata." replied the SAT squad leader. "We believe that he's the main reason why the convoy was targeted. Understood?"

"Sir!" replied the rest of the SAT operatives in unison. Moments later, the co-pilot gestured to the platoon leader that they've arrived at their destination.

"All right! We're over our drop zone!" The SAT squad leader opened the door of the EH101, leading outside after getting a rope thrown out for rappelling purposes. "Good luck out there! I want everyone to come back alive! Is that understood, everyone?"

"Yessir!" replied the rest of the squad. One of the SAT operatives seated near the EH101's door was given the order to move out. A few seconds later, several of the SAT operators were already on the ground to set up a perimeter to cover their other comrades.

_Miyuki! _The third to the last SAT operative still inside the EH101 began to rappel down towards the gravel road below her boots, getting ready for action after she slinged her MP5A4 submachine gun on her neck . _Hang on, Miyuki!_

_I'm coming to save you!_

* * *

Somewhere on Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line, Shuto Expressway, Tokyo, Japan

Back on the Tokyo Bay bridge, things began to heat up as the sparring match between Wesker versus the Center agents plus one Sukeban Deka agent. Ada, in her black sneaking suit, went for Saki herself with the two lades engaged in hand-to-hand combat. On the other hand, Martin and Mark went to engage Wesker and Krauser.

"Looks like I'm gonna have some fun!" grinned Krauser, drawing out his Mercworx Sniper combat knife from his belt. Wesker was behind Krauser, but was already prepared to fight once again.

"Two can play that game!" Martin switched weapons and using his U-Watch, called on his I-Cutter blade.

**"I-Cutter selected!" **Martin activated the weapon's energy blade and got himself ready to fight.

"Looks like we'll have to settle this, Krauser!" Mark got his Fairbarn Sykes commando knife at the ready.

"Yes!" grinned the muscular man. "Only this time, it'll be your death!"

"Let's go!"

Martin and Mark, two of the Center's finest agents, charged towards Jack Krauser, ex-82nd Airborne Division soldier, for a knife fight confrontation.

"Take this!" Krauser raised his fist, leading to a jab. Fortunately, Martin and Mark ducked in unison. However, they heard someone holler and a smacking sound to someone's face. Glancing at their rear, they noticed a very familiar face.

The unfortunate victim belonged to Ken Nakajima, suspended from duty for a day for assaulting a Center agent.

_What the hell is he doing here? _Martin was surprised to see the suspended officer on the bridge when it was supposed to be cordoned off by the police.

_How'd he get in here? _Mark, on the other hand, was bothered by Ken's presence when his psychic sense warned him on an incoming attack.

"Eyes front, idiots!" Krauser did a standing drop kick on Martin and Mark, kicking them in the chest, mocking them for not focusing on Krauser himself.

Chapter 3 END

PS - Looks like I miscalculated on the time I planned to finish this chapter. So it seems that the 4th chapter will be out in another week or so. Dangit!

Anyhow, I should be posting up a series of oneshots for the Full Metal Panic subcategory later on in the evening I guess (It's 4:55 PM as I'm doing this). Hopefully, that one should go well as planned. Read and review as always. And don't worry if you feel that there's not enough action, there's be lots more in the next and possible end (I promise!). It's even more when you all find out about the ultimate ending for this fic!


	4. Fight

You're Under Arrest: End

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of You're Under Arrest are under the copyright of Kosuke Fujishima, Kodansha, Studio DEEN and TBS. All other characters are either under the copyright of other creators/companies or are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

With the escalating situation on the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line, Special Assault Team reinforcements were sent in to reinforce Center agents fighting Wesker, Krauser and Ada with Miyuki's life on the line. Will the combined forces be able to secure the bridge and save Miyuki? Stay tune to this chapter for the conclusion of End.

_In 1998, the Center had secretly established a group of specially trained Center agents alongside a commando squadron as the organization's means to respond to paranormal/supernatural cases involving organized crime and terrorism._

_Known as the SHADOW (Specialist Hazard Agent Designated Operations Wing) and the Special Reaction Squad, these units are the answers to the Center's mandate to protect the Earth from all supernatural and paranormal entities that would threaten the world's way of life by human perpetrators._

_These are some of their stories._

Chapter 4: Fight

Somewhere on Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line, Shuto Expressway, Tokyo, Japan

"Everyone! Move in!" yelled the head of a SAT squad, moving in from behind the SHADOW agents that kept watch over Wesker, Ada and Krauser, still fighting Martin, Mark and Saki. The fight doesn't seem to have some closure, which was making Natsumi cringe.

_Damn! Got to hurry! _Natsumi mentally berated on the situation, aiming her Heckler & Koch MP5A4 at the fight scene up ahead.

* * *

"Crap!" Wesker muttered. "Special Assault Team..." He then instructed Krauser and Ada on his orders, "Hurry up! Police has sent in SAT units on our way. Let's finish this!"

"Damn!" Krauser, wanting to get rid of the nuisance agents, grabbed Martin by his left arm and threw him against Saki, knocking the two down.

"Man..." Mark hissed, dashing back and got his arms up in a fighting stance. "why do I always end up as the lone hero?"

* * *

"Nakajima-kun?" Natsumi knelt next to the unconscious body of Ken, knocked out by Krauser's hook punch on his left cheek.

"You know this guy?" A male SAT operator asked, checking Ken's pulse after they had dragged him to safe place away from the fight while other SAT units were already converging towards the center of the bridge.

"Yeah." Natsumi replied. "Used to be his co-worker back in Bokuto." Aoi and Yoriko came along after assisting Traffic officers clear the entrance to the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line.

"Natsumi-san." Aoi yelled, running up to her. "Thank goodness you're here."

"What happened to Saori-san?" Natsumi asked, getting back on her feet while two emergency workers had placed Ken's limp body onto a stretcher.

"She was held hostage by those armed gunmen when the convoy came under attack by some gunship a few minutes ago." Yoriko answered. "She's back there, speaking to Kachou. I think he's helping her since she was being threatened with a gun."

"That's good." Natsumi now had her MP5A4. "I need to get back there and take care of those bastards who tried to threaten Saori-chan!!"

* * *

Ada did a roundhouse kick, neatly blocked by Mark when he used his left arm to block it before Krauser came along and did a straight thrust with his Mercworx Sniper knife. Moving his body towards the ground, the SHADOW agent executed a violent kick to Krauser's face before he drew out his Fairbarn Sykes Commando Pattern 1 knife to draw a slash on his face in the midst of executing a backflip.

"Grrahhh!" Krauser yelled, feeling pain coursing through his face, covering it with his left hand. The ex-American soldier took an Israel Military Industries Desert Eagle pistol from his left pistol leg holster and fired several shots at Mark in the chest.

"Gotcha now, kiddo." grinned Krauser, his fresh scar wound located over his left eye all the way down to his mouth. The rest of the SHADOW agents took aim with their weapons at Krauser. Ada and Wesker had their weapons at the ready.

"Bastard..." hissed Dan, aiming his G36C, with Hiyoshi aiming his MN-23.

"Hold it..."

Krauser saw that Mark slowly stood up, shaken from being shot by the Desert Eagle pistol's .50 AE bullets. "It's not over yet."

"You too...immortal?" grinned Wesker, standing next to Krauser. Ada stood behind them while Dan and Hiyoshi tried to revive Martin and Saki after dragging them out of the way.

"No..." Mark gritted his teeth a bit, readying his Fairbarn Sykes knife. "I just don't fear death."

"All right." Krauser holstered his pistol and picked up his dropped knife. "Let's get it on!"

* * *

Moments later after Krauser and Wesker engaged the SHADOW agent, Natsumi and a group of SAT operators arrived to see the two men having an advantage over Mark himself.

"Ano..." Natsumi went to address Hiyoshi, taking cover near an abandoned 1993 Toyota Crown. "What's happening?"

"We can't make a move since an officer's being held hostage." Hiyoshi used his thumb to point Miyuki being held by Umbrella Special Forces Unit gunmen. "He's fighting those two guys."

"I see." With Natsumi whispering the news, another SAT operator made hand gestures to the other advancing units to charge at the area where Miyuki was held, giving the SHADOW agents a chance to overwhelm them.

* * *

"You're quite nimble, Number 42." grinned Krauser, doing a roundhouse kick before using an elbow thrust. Mark sidestepped to the left and right, using ninja-like speed due to his Armored Machine Suit. "Just like back in COSMOS."

_Number 42? Can it be? _Wesker came up next and tried to do some kicks on his own. Although Mark blocked his right leg from kicking his head, it became a blur when he failed to react to see Wesker follow the attack with another roundhouse kick aimed for his left temple. _Ergh!!_

"You didn't seem to be paying attention to me." Wesker taunted him, cracking his knuckles. Mark was dazed, placing his left hand on his left temple to get his senses straight before feeling Wesker's right foot kicking him on his chin. "Look at you. Mellowing at the past..."

_What was Krauser talking about? Number 42? Does that mean that... Can't be bothered with that! Gotta get up..._

"I'm not finished yet." Mark got up from the ground. "I can still fight..."

Wesker only smirked at his determination. "Good for you." The two charged at each other and executed punches and kicks at one another. It seemed that Mark was gaining the upper hand again, leaping near him and executing a spinning kick on his right temple, knocking his sunglasses off him.

"Arrest them!" came a yell from behind the cordon that the SHADOW agents had made. Mark could only make out a bit of the warcry, but it seemed to belong to someone very familiar...

"Looks like the female Amazon's here..." commented Dan, seeing Natsumi leading some SAT officers to arrest Wesker and the rest of them.

"Retreat! Now!" Ada yelled the order. At her orders, USFU and Shadowlaw commandos began to bolt out of the area towards the now arriving UH-60L Black Hawk helicopters.

"Come on! We can't get caught here, not right now!" Krauser assisted Wesker in getting up and retreating, but now grabbing the discarded sunglasses on the gravel and donning them again.

"After them!" yelled Mark, tackling the nearest Shadowlaw commando after executing a foot sweep. "We need those guys alive!", pointing to a USFU commando who was running away when Saki used her yo-yo to trip him before Dan and Hiyoshi tackled him and applied plasticuffs on him. "But Wesker, Ada and Krauser can be taken out dead..."

* * *

"Take this!" Natsumi used the MP5A4's buttstock to strike a USFU commando on his left arm, forcing him to drop his Colt M4A1 carbine before she kicked him in the chest and threw him over her shoulders.. Two SAT officers immediately restrained the armed man and applied plasticuffs on him.

"Miyuki!" Natsumi was then charging towards the two USFU commandos, who left Miyuki alone and tried to escape with the others.

"Get out of my way!" Seeing a Shadowlaw commando drew out his KA-BAR Bull Dozier knife, Natsumi began to move on the defensive with her MP5A4 slinged up on her neck for her to use her hands to subdue the armed gunman.

"Yosh! I'm going to take you down!" Natsumi parried the blow meant for her helmet, grabbing the man's left arm that tried to go for a hook punch before twisting it and dragging him down until he was on the gravel road. Eyeing another one trying to sneak up behind her, Natsumi grabbed the downed commando by his neck and pressed some veins in order to render him out cold.

Facing the second Shadowlaw commando behind her, Natsumi simply pushed him until he was nearly off his balance before she executed an arm twist on his right arm and pulled him towards the gravel off the bridge before applying plasticuffs on his wrist. "Gotcha!"

* * *

"Leg it man!" One of the USFU commandos who had bolted from doing hostage duty was sprinting towards the UH-60L choppers as more and more of their comrades were being apprehended by both SAT and SHADOW forces. "We're gonna get caught soon!"

"Damn!" cursed another. "If I knew that this job's gonna have things like this, I shouldn't have left JTF-2 after '02."

"Never mind about that." scolded his comrade. "We're suckers for a bigger paycheck after all."

"Yeah, I... URK!" From out of nowhere, an unknown figure with his Fairbarn Sykes knife dashed from the sides out of nowhere and in the blink of an eye, slashed the first commando's neck, which began to slowly kill him from blood loss. The second one took aim with his Heckler & Koch MP5A5, but the figure drew out his Sig Sauer SP 2022 and fired 5 shots at the surprised commando, most of them aimed at his chest with one that went for his neck.

"Punks'll pay for holding Miyuki hostage." muttered Mark, sheathing his knife when he heard another UH-60L chopper nearby. He had the shock of his life when he found out who was inside the chopper.

_Nicholai! _The alarmed Center agent raised his SP 2022 and aimed its iron sights at him when Mark saw the Russian UBCS officer had aimed something at him.

Moments later, he felt a strong surge ripple through his suit, its force making the SHADOW agent feel like barfing out before the power of a .50 BMG bullet aimed at his stomach made him unconscious.

* * *

Makeshift Infirmary, Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line, Shuto Expressway, Tokyo, Japan

"Is he alive?" Martin asked, watching the unconscious body of Mark from a cot.

"Dont' know." Dan replied. "We've got reports from some of our guys that he was shot with a Barrett M82A1 anti-armor sniper rifle. I'm surprised that his Orihalcon-made suit was able to purge the .50 BMG bullet from entering him. It would've killed any ordinary person."

"Mark getting up." Java said, interrupting their conversation.

"Good to see you still among the living." grinned Martin. "Swore that you got killed back there."

"Yeah." Mark got up from the cot and began to head outside the infirmary.

* * *

Outskirts of Makeshift Infirmary, Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line, Shuto Expressway, Tokyo, Japan

"Natsumi?" Mark was surprised to see her wearing SAT gear. Standing with her were Aoi, Yoriko and Saori.

"I need to thank you guys for saving Saori-chan's life." Natsumi thanked Mark and Dan. "If it were me, I'd give those guys a rough punishment that they'd ever seen." Martin, Dan and Mark began to sweat heavily, not wanting to imagine the kind of punishment that she'd give to the arrested commandos.

"Thank you also for saving Miyuki-sempai's life and mine as well." Saori gave the Center agents a gentle bow.

"No problem." Martin felt his heartbeat rate was increasing before he saw MOM alongside Shunsuke Okabayashi and Kaoruko Kinoshita, both officers have minor wounds on their faces covered with bandages.

"I'm glad to see you two are okay." Dan began, offering his sympathies.

"It's all right." Okabayashi rebutted the Malaysian SHADOW agent's words. "Didn't hurt us one bit."

"Still..." Mark said. "You guys were lucky that the gunships didn't drill additional bullets otherwise you two would've been dead."

"Like what Okabayashi has said," insisted Kaoruko, answering the Filipino SHADOW agent. "We'll be fine."

"But we have more urgent business in hand." MOM said, her tone a bit serious. "We've been able to locate where Nicholai Zinoviev is hiding." She then glanced at Martin, who grinned.

"All thanks to me." Martin pointed a thumb at himself. "All I did was shoot a tracer onto that Black Hawk before it left the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line bridge an hour ago." Martin began to boast further when Dan coughed, reminding him of his place.

"Please forgive him." Mark said to Kaoruko. "He tends to brag too much, just as he tends to gleefully mumble something about paranormal cases that we usually take up..."

"Apprently," MOM informed her agents. "the chopper's been last located in the Yamanashi city in the Prefecture of the same name."

"In Chūbu." added Okabayashi. "Seems far from Tokyo. Looks logical if Umbrella does have a hidden facility..."

"I want you guys to assemble up and prepare for the strike on that hidden Umbrella facility." MOM gave the orders to her Center agents. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear." Martin grinned, pretending to salute. His actions only made MOM wish that he wasn't an agent in the first place.

"Ken-san!" Mark called out while leaving Martin to speak with MOM. When Ken pointed to himself, Mark nodded and said, "We need to talk!"

* * *

Somewhere near hidden Umbrella facility, Yamanashi, Japan

Moments after the Tokyo Bay bridge incident was over, Martin and the others had teleported to an area near the hidden Umbrella facility in the outskirts of Yamanashi city. The forests near the city had made a good hiding location for it, away from the public eye.

"What's the situation?" Martin asked Tokuno, who was accompanied by Sugihara, appearing to be well from the Tokyo Bay bridge incident.

"We've got us a major jackpot." Tokuno grinned. "SAT's surrounding the darn place. Been some word out there that the JGSDF's willing to provide support with their Special Operations Group."

"The SOG?" Dan asked. "Heard those guys are an equal to Delta Force and JTF-2."

"Your boss wants you guys to participate with the SAT in the raid of the Umbrella facility." Sugihara had added. "Hopefully, we can get this case closed up..."

"What about the ones who attacked the police/PSIA convoy?" Mark brought up the question on the incident in the Tokyo Bay bridge, not forgetting the fact that Nicholai shot him from a distance with a .50 BMG from a Barrett M82A1. It was all luck that an Orihalcon-made suit had saved his life.

"We've requested the Tokyo Metropolitan Police HQ to locate them for us." Tokuno replied, then snapped his left thumb and forefinger. "Almost forgot. You guys are suppose to be debriefed by an SAT officer in the command tent behind us. They'll tell you on the situation itself."

"Thanks, sir." replied Dan.

* * *

In another location from the forest of Yamanashi, a Caucasian man in his mid-30s was seen conducting solo reconnaissance on the facility a few minutes prior to the arrival of the police. Grinning, he keyed in his headset mic and spoke to it.

**"It's me." **began the man. **"Did you give them a proper welcome?"**

**"Yes sir." **came the reply from the other line. **"As ordered, we've leaked out the T-Virus capsules inside prior to our evacuation after we herded most of the building's personnel. We're heading back to our Osaka hideout."**

**"Good. Let's hope that they'll be pinned down for a while. Besides, I've got a little something for the young kid..."  
**

* * *

Main Floor, Umbrella facility, Yamanashi, Japan

BAM!

The loud sound came from an SAT Assault Vehicle, which looked like a bank armored car with a different chasis and a platform on top of the vehicle for SAT operatives to fire their submachine guns and assault rifles, had breached the front doors of the facility that had been barricaded.

"It's all clear." yelled the driver of the vehicle. Later on, the rear doors of the vehicle had opened to allow SAT units to emerge out and secure the area. Martin had entered the facility with armed SRS units. Mark and Dan had come along too to hunt down Nicholai Zinoviev and finish him off.

"Why do I get the stinking feeling that it's just too quiet?" Mark and Dan had their weapons at the ready. Martin had used his U-Watch to get his X-Rod and turned it to an X-Staff. Java was beside him, the caveman getting ready for action.

"Urrrhhhhh..."

"Sounds like a moan." Natsumi whispered, who began to get a bit nervous while gripping her MP5A4.

"Yeah me too." An SAT operator in front of her whispered too. "Kinda remind of those zombie movies..."

"Where's that sound coming from?" Mark asked, getting his IMI CTAR-21 assault rifle ready. "Don't like that sound."

"Me too." Dan had his Heckler and Koch G36K. "Whatever it is, don't sound too friendly."

"I can see something..." Martin eyed out some figures shuffling towards them. They seem to have dark skin, white eyes and had their feet shuffling against the ground. And more of that, they seem to be moaning the sound that Natsumi had heard a few minutes ago.

"DAMN!" Dan raised his G36K. "It's zombies! Fire!"

* * *

Forest, near hidden Umbrella facility, Yamanashi, Japan

"Finally..." Nicholai peered through his binocular the ongoing gunfight inside the facility with SAT and SRS forces facing hordes of zombies coming from the hidden research complex built underneath. Just prior to evacuation after "getting" all the staff members into one area for their own protection, he ordered T-Virus capsules stowed in the complex to be opened, turning them into zombies as to give him and his men time to escape.

"This should be fun."

* * *

Main Floor, Umbrella facility, Yamanashi, Japan

"Java! Cover me!" Mark yelled, having to reload his CTAR-21 after expending his ammo onto a crowd of zombies that had been research scientists.

"Java got it!" Taking a wooden beam nearby, the 10,000 year old caveman swinged it like a bat towards the zombies once before heaving it for another swing, taking out several of them.

"This is just like the Raccoon City case back in '98!" gritted Dan, having reloaded his G36K after SRS operators nearby gave him covering fire. "Don't stand there. Lob the grenades at them! Make sure not to hit the SAT units!" Martin used some of his strength to strike fatal blows on the heads of some zombies that came near him, making sure to strike at his target hard.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" Natsumi was frustrated to face a dangerous and tough enemy; one that she had seen once in a movie called Dawn of the Dead. "I can't believe that we're facing these guys." She continued to fire her MP5A4 at them, angry to see them rise from the ground after getting hit in the chest. Nearby, her other SAT comrades were slowly being surrounded, firing their MP5 submachine guns at a seemingly unstoppable enemy.

"Natsumi!" Her SAT commanding officer shouted, just a few feet near her with his Remington 870 shotgun at the ready. "Aim at their head! They'll go down that way!" Waiting for three zombies to come near, he raised the 870's barrel and fired a single buckshot, decapitating them at once.

"Stand back!" Mark brought his arms close to his face before he stretched his hands out, firing fiber wires that shot out of his gloves. Using these wires, Mark began to use them to decapitate zombies from several limbs. With their heads to kill them while on their legs and feet to force them to crawl, allowing SAT and SRS units to shoot them in the head. Using his semi-augmented reflexes from his COSMOS days, Mark had the advantages of moving around the warehouse and use his wires to decapitate more of the zombies that tried to attack them.

* * *

Forest, near hidden Umbrella facility, Yamanashi, Japan

"Hmmm..." Nicholai had seen the facility, now rocked with explosion and gunfire. "Seems that they're winning. Not like the RPD back in '98." Eyeing the end of the facility at the rear, the Russian grinned at it especially since he had left something back there.

In particular, he left a weapon in a weapon crate propped beside the rear gate.

* * *

Main Floor, Umbrella facility, Yamanashi, Japan

"Take that!" Three SRS operators tossed M68 fragmentation grenades at the last crowd of zombies coming towards them after they went down the stairs. Three rapid blasts had taken most of them out with two SRS operatives using Franchi SPAS-12 shotguns to finish them before they got up.

"Main floor's secured!" yelled an SAT operator, giving the thumbs up to the others.

"Urgh!" Natsumi kicked the zombie's corpse, a janitor of the facility after shooting it in the chest before aiming it at the center of his head. "I can't believe this..."

"It's memory lane for us guys." Mark and Dan came towards her.

"You know about this?" The SAT team leader asked.

"In the Raccoon City case," narrated Dan. "It was Umbrella's manufactured viruses that turned most of the populace living and working there into zombies."

"How terrible." Natsumi felt that she wanted to puke after seeing the zombie's guts on the floors, ripped out by the wires from Mark's gloves.

"Sir!" An SAT operative came running to the team leader. "We've found a hidden passage via garage area. They had a hidden elevator inside, going to the sub-levels."

"Dan." Mark said to his SHADOW partner. "Get some of the SRS guys to storm the place. Might be more of those zombies in there. And tell them to take shotguns."

"Right." Dan took off outside the warehouse, heading back to see MOM.

"Come on Martin." Mark told the Canadian Center agent. "We need to get to the rear of the facility."

* * *

Rear Gate, Umbrella facility, Yamanashi, Japan

"Strange." Martin opened a weapon crate left near the side of the gate. "There's a sniper rifle with some magazines and a headset with a radio on it."

"Let me see that..." Mark saw the opened crate and saw its contents. "A Heckler and Koch PSG-1 with 3... no, 4 20-round magazines and a LASH headset connected to a radio." He then slinged his CTAR-21 and took the PSG-1 and slipped the 20-round magazines on his Marom Dolphin IDF Recon Vest before wearing the LASH earpiece on his left ear.

"What is that stuff for anyway?" Martin asked.

"Must be a challenge..." Mark replied.

**"That's exactly right, boys!" **The voice emitting from the earpiece made the two agents search the nearby area with unease. **"I especially remember you, Hiryu!"**

**"Nicholai Zinoviev." **gritted Mark, his PSG-1 on his hands. **"Never thought I'd hear that sickening voice of yours. What do you want?"**

**"A mere challenge. You see, Umbrella's about to end and I can't get back out of Japan to another country since I'm on Interpol's wanted lists for my actions on Raccoon. So that leaves me..."**

**"To fight it out?" **Mark eyed the forests around him. **"You want to die? Then why don't you come out?"**

**"Nonsense." **Nicholai chuckled. **"I decided that if I have to die, I'll die in a gunfight with you." **Mark gestured to Martin to contact MOM.

**"So what now?"**

**"I'm in the forests north of your position. And you can bring a partner if you want. Either way, you'll be dead when I get a bullet into your skull..."**

**"I accept your challenge." **Seeing that Nicholai did not respond to his hails, Mark was told later that MOM would contact them later.

"Frequency's here on this radio." Mark handed Martin the Alinco-made radio. "But why did she say that she'll give us technical support? That bastard can hear us..."

"She said she'll get someone to help us." Martin replied. "So what's next?"

"You're coming with me." Martin suddenly screamed at his comrade's face. "WHAT!!!!"

"You heard me." Mark reminded Martin. "I'll need someone to spot for me."

"There is no way you're taking me there!" Martin pointed to the forests. "I absolutely refuse to!"

"We don't have a choice." Mark insisted. "Our suspect's there and we've got a case to finish." He then grabbed his arm and dragged him along. "Besides, I'll try and make a man out of you."

* * *

Somewhere in the Forests, near Umbrella facility, Yamanashi, Japan

"Where is he?" hissed Mark. Martin, on ther other hand, had his X-Staff with him as the two prowled in the forests to search for Nicholai before a gunshot rang overhead.

"What the?" Martin said. He was then dragged to the ground by Mark, placing his back on the bark of a nearby tree.

"Take cover." whispered the SHADOW agent. "We're under attack..."

**"Mark-san..." **Mark was in shock to hear someone familiar on the radio. **"Can you hear me?"**

**"Miyuki? What are you doing?"**

**"I'm providing you some assistance. Your superior allowed me to help you in any way."**

**"But how?" **Mark yelled, earning two 7.62 NATO bullets that shot over his head while keeping Martin on the ground. **"I mean, what kind of assistance can you render?"**

**"I've been given a map of the area via satellites. I'm trying to get your location..."**

_The area's been reconned with our satellites?_

**"Okay. You're in the forested area 10 kilometers north of the facility."**

**"How'd you know that?"**

**"Agent Sy." **MOM's voice came on his LASH headset while Mark was forced to shoot some random shots after a 7.62 NATO bullet was fired over Martin's prone form. **"Our satellites can detect your location via a tracking chip placed on you U and O-Watches."**

**"I see." **Mark peeked out to fire another 7.62 NATO bullet at the location where the bullets are seen to be from. In this case, it was from the bushes nearby.

**"We'll update where the enemy is as much as we can. But right now, Nicholai's changing locations."**

"How did it feel to be the hunted instead of being the hunter, boy?" taunted Nicholai from somewhere in the forest. He can be heard reloading his weapon. "I wonder. Kinda gives me memories of '98."

_At that time, I was fresh out of SHADOW training with Dan when we were sent to Raccoon City to search for any involvement of Umbrella in that mess..._

"Mark..." Martin whispered, finally crawling next to him. "Kinda spotted a shadowy figure on the tree north of us."

"Right." Mark replied. Peeking out, he aimed the PSG-1's Hendsoldt 6 × 42 scope and fired two shots at the figure. However, the figure dodged his shots by moving out of the way.

"You missed! What's the matter? You lost your touch? We haven't done this for 5 years now..."

"Bastard!" Mark went back to reload his PSG-1 in haste, wanting to gain advantage over Nicholai.

"Look! He's running!" yelled Martin. Seeing Nicholai making a mad dash towards another tree, Mark fired one round after another in hopes of getting a shot in. He however grazed him on his left arm.

"Shit!" Mark went back to ducking towards the tree he used for cover. "Only grazed him!"

**"Mark-san, are you all right?"**

**"Hai. I only managed to graze my man. Can you find out where he is?"**

**"He seemed to have retreated towards the inner section of the forest. It's only 5 kilometers."**

**"Thanks." **Mark then faced his Canadian colleague. "Come on, we have to head inside the forest."

Martin sighed at his request. "Understood."

* * *

Now deep in the forests, the two agents began to focus on their next move.

"Too much forest in here." Martin commented, looking around. "It's the perfect spot for an ambush." Suddenly, several gunshots rang out and it forced the two agents to go prone.

"Damn!" Mark snarled. "There's no end to this..."

"Oops..." Nicholai shouted in a sarcastic manner. "Nearly had your head."

"Curse you Zinoviev!" Mark shouted, his anger boiling over, crawling a bit on the ground holding his PSG-1.

"Dude!" Martin whispered. "We need a plan if we're going to get the guy..."

"I agree..." Mark then whispered on his LASH headset. **"Miyuki-san. Listen, can you find out if there's an area that I can use in order to take a shot from an elevated terrain?"**

**"I think so. Chotto matte. I'll see what I can do."**

Martin tapped Mark's shoulder and whispered. "I don't know if it's me, but I think I saw something sparkle in one of the plateau-like areas nearby." Peeking his head up a bit, Mark swore that he saw something flashing before a gunshot forced him to get prone again.

**"I found one! There's an adjacent one to your right. There's some vegetation, so you might be able to take a shot..."**

**"Right. Arigato!" **Mark then told Martin the following. "Right, mate. We may be able to win this. This is what you have to do..."

* * *

_Were did that boy head off to this time? _Nicholai was prone on the plateau, using the same PSG-1 as Mark is, only with 5 round magazines on his side. _Damnit! They haven't moved around and I haven't spotted them. Curses! If I only had my thermal scope with me, I'd... wait a second._

Using the PSG-1's Hendsoldt 6 × 42 scope, Nicholai was a bit alarmed when he saw movement in the grass on the lower ground. Deciding not to take any chances, Nicholai fired three shots at it in rapid pace with one shot after another. Then, moment had seized.

"That took care of him." Nicholai whispered, standing up to admire his handiwork. However, it alarmed the Russian UBCS officer when he saw that it was merely a jacket over two sticks made into a cross. "What the heck is this?"

"Gotcha!"

Nicholai turned to his right and saw that Mark was aiming his PSG-1 right at him. Wasting no time, Nicholai aimed his PSG-1 at Mark and both parties fired in unison.

* * *

Center Command Post, outskirts of Umbrella facility, Yamanashi, Japan

"What happened?" Kaoruko came to see Miyuki, who was alarmed over the shots that she and a small Center crew had heard on the radio.

"Kinoshita-keibuho." Miyuki addressed her superior. "I heard two shots. I'm not sure who fired it actually."

"I see." Kaoruko frowned. "Keep an ear on it and let me know when the situation changes..."

* * *

Somewhere in the Forests, near Umbrella facility, Yamanashi, Japan

"Bastard!" Nicholai felt pain when his left eye was nearly taken out by Mark's shot after it left a bit of a wound on its side. Nicholai's, on the other hand, only grazed his right cheek.

"Now's my chance!" Dropping his PSG-1, Mark made a mad dash and took out his SP 2022 pistol. When he saw Nicholai about to grab his sidearm, Mark intercepted it by aiming the SP 2022's barrel on his right shoulder and shot it before shooting his left kneecap. A few minutes later, Nicholai was now in pain, holding his leg wound while ignoring the pain on his shoulder.

"Looks like we won." Mark steadily held his pistol at the ready.

"It appears so." Nicholai panted, due to the pain coursing on his left kneecap. "It looks like Umbrella is doomed." He then stared at his kneecap, blood pouring out from the 9mm bullet. "I didn't notice that a decoy was used."

"Hey!!" Martin shouted. "You'll have to pay for my jacket, dangit! It's the last time that I'd do a stunt like that!"

"Sorry!" Mark answered his friend's shouting. "So you lose now, Zinoviev. Looks like I'll have to end you."

"Do what you must." Nicholai mumbled, closing his eyes and smiling. The last thing he felt were four shots fired at chest and tight arms held on his head and neck before a snap sound was heard with Mark twisting his neck.

It was then over. Nicholai Zinoviev, wanted for the Raccoon City Disaster in '98 was already dead.

* * *

Cordoned Road, near Umbrella facility, Yamanashi, Japan

"Miyuki! Come quick!"

Yoriko called on Miyuki after hearing reports that someone was emerging from the forest. She then stepped out on the stretch of road that had been cordoned off by the police that led to the Umbrella facility from the highway.

"What happened, Yoriko-san?"

"Don't know. But I heard that Mark-san and Martin-san were able to apprehend the suspect!" The two female officers saw a gathering of regular and SAT officers, which was assumed to be where the two agents were seen emerging out of the forest.

"Masaka..." Miyuki mumbled. "Did they..."

"Here he is, MOM." Mark dropped Nicholai's corpse before her feet. "Sorry that we weren't able to bring him in alive. Tried to fight back. That damn son of a..."

"I have some bad news though." MOM said to Mark and Martin. "We were able to locate Dr. Tamagawa. Unfortunately..."

"He's not alive?" Martin completed the rest of MOM's sentence. When she nodded, the two agents couldn't help but simply sigh. "It looks like she'll be getting the bad news."

"But look on the bright side." MOM replied. "With the confirmation of his death, Umbrella's now totally shut down. I've gotten a report from one of our agents in Osaka that the last Umbrella facility surrendered to the JGSDF's SOG when they were deployed at the request of Osaka Police." Mark and Martin gave each other high fives. Dan, nearby, gave Java the thumbs up.

* * *

Passenger Cabin, Embraer Legacy 600, over Taiwanese airspace

"It seems that it was unfortunate that Nicholai Zinoviev was killed during a police operation in Yamanashi." Wesker told Krauser and Ada in the passenger cabin, seated on a reclined chair.

"So what? It's not like we were permanent allies from the start." Krauser mocked Wesker, tracing his scar with his right index finger.

"Indeed you're right, Krauser." Wesker replied, interlocking his fingers that were on his chest, staring at him through his sunglasses. "He has outlived his usefulness to us."

"What's the next move, Wesker?" Ada asked, seated in front of him.

"We begin our move to get Krauser further inside Los Illuminados and obtain a sample of the Plaga." Wesker coolly eyed his female associate. "I believe that's from the e-mail that you've intercepted from a Mr. Luis Sera?"

Ada nodded. "That's right."

"And when that part's taken care of." grinned Krauser. "I'll have my revenge against the boy for giving me this damn scar on my face." He then gave out a bellowing laugh, which was ignored by Wesker and Ada.

* * *

Cordoned Road, near Umbrella facility, Yamanashi, Japan

"Hey..." Dan asked Mark. "Heard Krauser called you by a number, right? What was that about?"

"It's nothing." Mark said. "Nothing important." Eyeing Miyuki speaking to MOM with Aoi and Kacho, he decided to break off from him for a while. "Excuse me..."

"Miyuki!" Mark called out to the female officer. "Have a minute?"

"Yes, I do." The ponytailed officer, excusing herself to speak with the agent. "So what is it?"

"Did you speak with Nakajima-san a while ago?" Mark asked, wondering if she'd get angry. It was a bit of surprise to him when she nodded.

"That's taken care of." Miyuki replied, walking beside Mark with the two walking towards the area where reporters are speaking to Kaoruko about the situation. "He said that he was sorry. Though he had to say it so many times..." Mark noted that Miyuki had a sweat drop coming from her head.

"So what then?"

"It seems that we're going to restart our relationship again." Miyuki was smiling at him. "I guess it was your work, hm?"

"Yep." Mark nodded proudly.

"I guess this means a thank you." Miyuki enveloped Mark into a hug. "It meant a lot."

"Just tryin' to help." Mark sheepishly replied, scratching the back of his head.

(Play Aki Todou - Yes Together. ED of Vandread Second Stage)

"So what happens now?" Miyuki asked Mark, her arms behind her back.

"One thing's for sure." Mark said, his tone getting serious. "There's still some troublemakers that the Center will have to take care of very soon."

"Really?" Miyuki sounded a bit worried.

"What's important for you," Mark eyed Miyuki and grinned. "is to get back together with Ken-san. I told him that he should apologize to you if the conflict between you two should be resolved." His comments earned a blush from Miyuki.

"Hai!" Miyuki gently whispered. Mark swore that her whispers were making him shake a bit.

"Hey!" Martin yelled. "You done? MOM says that we've got some time off. You, me and Dan have the rest of the day off!"

"Yes!" Mark pumped his fist twice. "All right! Thanks, partner."

"What happens now?" The officer asked again.

"We're going to celebrate." Dan replied, giving Miyuki the peace sign. "Better hurry up, mate! We're heading to Akihabara!"

"Coming!" Mark yelled out. Martin and Dan made a mad dash towards a 2003 Toyota 4Runner. He then turned around to stare at the afternoon sun for a while.

"Mark-kun." Miyuki asked, speaking in front of him. "You think that you'll be able to find out where those three people went too?"

"Yea." Mark nodded. "And went I do, I'll deliver to them my own brand of justice." He flexed his gloved hands. "I won't forgive them when they used you as a hostage. I..." He then felt Miyuki's gloved left hand touch his.

"Just don't try to let that thought consume you, okay?" Miyuki said, making it sound as a request. "You're a good friend. And I don't want anything to happen to them..."

"Don't worry." Mark smiled. "I'll be fine. Besides, it's about time you go and talk to Ken-san about getting back together."

(End Aki Todou - Yes Together. ED of Vandread Second Stage)

THE END...

... for now.

PS - In case some of you don't know what the hell COSMOS is, check the Spriggan section in wikipedia (the manga, in particular). You'll see what it is about. And sorry I haven't updated. Lately I went to my anime convetion called Anime Evolution. Was a blast for 3 straight days.

Anyhow, sequel to this would take place in the Resident Evil 4 game. I'll do that, but I've got other fanfics to take care of, particularly Full Metal Panic ones. Check out my stories when you have time (I demand you to! LOL...), especially with an FMP AU story that I have in mind, taking place in the 1st season and 2nd Raid. Have fun reading them when they're up.


End file.
